spielbergfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallimimus
Gallimimus was a large-sized ornithomimid theropod dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous Period. They were called chicken mimics because they probably moved like modern flightless birds. Background Creation Gallimimus was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna where they were parented and fed in captivity on the island. The cloned Gallimimus moved in flocks and had a color scheme that varied depending on an individual's age and gender. Like all of InGen's cloned theropods, Gallimimus had pronated hands. Because of a Null allele created from the mutation and manipulation of its genes as well as the addition of frog, reptile, and bird DNA, the cloned Gallimimus lacked feathers. The males were occasionally a bright orange and darkened patterns of red and orange from head to tail, the females were duller in color from most of the body having a peachy color along with three shades of brown (beige, sand, tan), need least to say about their neck and head which were purplish with dark purple stripes over with a streamline of orange leading up to the head which ended off with a bright yellow. Unlike the adults, the juveniles have a color scheme based on much of that to a baby deer (or fawn appropriately). They have a mossy green almost translucent color to their bodies and have a diverse number of spots on over them. Once a Gallimimus was a few months old, it would then be transported to the island Isla Nublar to live in the Gallimimus Enclosure of Jurassic Park. Appearances Jurassic Park When Dennis Nedry disabled Jurassic Park's electric fences, Gallimius was free to roam the island like most of the dinosaurs in the park. On the second day of the Isla Nublar Incident, Dr. Alan Grant and the Murphy childern witnessed a Gallimimus flock in its enclosure fleeing from Jurassic Park's Tyrannosaurus rex, Rexy. The T. rex managed to kill one unlucky individual who tripped on another Gallimimus when the flock was running for safety. This individual's remains would remain on the island for at least a decade and was still there in the same location as it died in 2002. It is unknown what happened to the Gallimimus populations on Isla Nublar after the incident. The Lost World: Jurassic Park During the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997 an adult Gallimimus was captured by the InGen Hunters for Peter Ludlow's Jurassic Park San Diego, but was freed the following night by Nick Van Owen and the Gatherers along with the rest of the dinosaurs held captive by the hunters. Jurassic World Gallimimus was one of the many dinosaurs that lived in Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park, Jurassic World. They retained many characteristics of the previous clones albeit being a foot taller and having teeth which is inaccurate to the real animal. The theropods lived in the self-titled Gallimimus Valley. Some of the juveniles also lived in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. It is unknown what happened to Jurassic World's Gallimimus populations after the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015. Trivia TBA Gallery Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Silent characters Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Reptiles